themeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon Schuyler Lake
NOTE: do not delete this, this is only for fun! It's not a new amusement park, but simply an alternate version of Schuyler Lake if it had been bought by Nickelodeon instead of Cedar Fair. SECOND NOTE: i am willing to put this article up for anyone who wants it, as I'm getting bored with it. History The same as normal, but in 2011, Nickelodeon purchased the park for $30 million and renamed it "Nickelodeon Schuyler Lake". Rides Roller coasters * Nickelodeon Streak - 1962 - A PTC wooden coaster. Formerly known as "Golden Comet" (1962-2010). * The Loud Coaster - 2005 - A Gerstlauer custom spinning coaster with a loop. Formerly known as "Tony Hawk's Big Spin" (2008-2010) and "Plankton's Peril" (2011-2016). * Rugrats Runaway Reptar - 1993 - A B&M "Batman" inverted coaster. * Fairly Odd Coaster - 1984 - A PTC kiddie wooden coaster. Formerly known as "Roadrunner Express". * Power Rangers Mega Force - 1987 - A Vekoma Illusion coaster. Formerly known as "Matrix". * Top Thrill Splatster - 2004 - An Intamin accelerator coaster, currently the tallest in the world at 495 feet. Formerly known as "Cavalier" (2004-2010). * Danny Phantom's Wild Ghost Ride - 2001 - An Intamin impulse coaster with an angled spike. Formerly known as "V2: Vertical Velocity" (2001-2010). * Slime Screamer - 2000 - An Intamin megacoaster. Formerly known as "Superman: Ride of Steel" (2000-2010). * XJ9: Escape from Cluster Prime - 1999 - A 300 ft tall Morgan hypercoaster. Formerly known as "Goliath" (1999-2010). * Spongebob: Rock Bottom Plunge - 2002 - A B&M floorless coaster. Formerly known as "Medusa" (2002-2010). * Back at the Barnyard Hayride - 2011 - A Gravity Group wooden coaster, * Jimmy Neutron Atomic Boomerang - 1991 - A Vekoma boomerang. Formerly known as "Boomerang" (1991-2010). * Little Bill's Giggle Coaster - 1976 - An Arrow Dynamics kiddie coaster. Formerly known as "Beastie" and "Sailor Schuyler". * Rocket Power: Air Time - 2010 - A B&M flying coaster. * The Thundermans Thunder Coaster - 2014 - A B&M giga coaster. It stands where Versus stands today. * Pepsi Steel Streak - 2018 - An RMC Raptor coaster. Flat rides * The Thundermans Dark Mayhem - 2015 - A Larson super loop. * S.S. Nickelodeon - 1978 - A pirate ship. Formerly known as "Blackbeard's Ship" (1978-2010). * Nickelodeon Flyer - 1973 - A wave swinger. Formerly known as "Whirlwind" (1973-2010). * Avatar Airbender - 1995 - A Huss top spin. * Nickelodeon Carousel - 1913 - An antique carousel. * Slime Mountain - 1991 - A dinghy water slide. Formerly known as "Action Mountain" (1991-2010). * Catdog Crazy Spin - 2008 - A Zamperla Disk'o. Formerly known as "Tony Hawk's Halfpipe 360" (2008-2010). * Jimmy Neutron Brain Bumpers - 1973 - A bumper cars attraction. Formerly known as "Dodgems". * Angry Beavers Spooty Spin - 1982 - A Huss Troika. Formerly known as "Der Katerpult" (1982-2010). Defunct rides * Jack Rabbit II - 1970 to 2010 - A PTC wooden coaster. Replaced with Back at the Barnyard Hayride. * Deja Vu - 2001 to 2010 - A Vekoma giant inverted boomerang. * Viper - 1986 to 2004 - A TOGO stand up coaster. Replaced with The Loud Coaster. * Sonic Boom - 1982 to 2002 - A Schwarzkopf shuttle loop coaster. Category:Schuyler Lake Category:Nickelodeon Category:Fictional theme parks Category:Alternate versions of theme parks Category:Nickelodeon theme parks